1. Field
The following description relates to route guidance technology using smart signages.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart signage refers to a digital image device installed in a public place, and is used as a communication tool configured to provide information, in addition to broadcast programs, using a commercial digital information display (DID), and generate a marketing effect, an advertising effect, and a training effect and also induce customer experience.
Recently, an increasing number of smart signages are installed in public places, such as, for example, airports, hotels, hospitals, subway stations, large markets, and roadsides. Thus, various technologies are suggested to provide more suitable information, for example, advertisement information and route information, to a user passing by a smart signage.
In related arts, route providing technology may provide a route through a map application executed in a smart device, or through a map application program such as a digital view operating in a smart signage or through a static image.
However, in related arts, smart signages operate independently from one another. Thus, when a user tries to obtain information on a route from a smart signage, the information on the route provided by the smart signage may not be shared with another smart signage, and thus the user may not obtain related information from the other smart signage.
Thus, the user may experience inconvenience because the user needs to remember the route provided by the smart signage or additionally write the route down. In addition, when a destination is far from where a user is present, for example, when the user is in a province or a city and the destination is in another province or another city, the user may experience more inconvenience in traveling to the destination.
In addition, when a user is unfamiliar with using a smart device, as in a case of a foreign tourist, or when a user has difficulty manipulating a smart device due to an uncomfortable hand movement, the user may have difficulty verifying a route through a map application.